Midnight Sun
by Mystik
Summary: The clock marked midnight and one.


**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Deathfic

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Spoilers for day four of "Children of Earth".

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

The clock marked midnight and one. That was such a random thing to notice that soon it was forgotten by Jack. He dropped Ianto on the bed, soon following him. The Welsh man smiled, bringing him down to his lips, kissing him with enthusiasm. Jack smiled too inside the kiss, opening the rest of Ianto's shirt, soon his fingertips touching heated skin.

"That tickles Jack." laughed Ianto, finishing the kiss ad trying to get away of the touch.

"It certainly didn't tickle last time." said Jack, standing on his knees enough to take of his suspenders and his shirt too.

Ianto raised himself and kissed the flat stomach, making Jack moan. He smirked.

"Last time you weren't touching me like that. More like sucking my whole body."

Jack's response was to catch him by his thighs, making him fall on the bed again. The immortal smiled and kissed his jaw, biting lightly, reaching his neck ad sucking. Ianto moaned, baring his neck for further exploration.

"I was doing something like this?"

Ianto hums something that sounds like a 'yes'. Jack quickly unfasten his trousers, taking off together with his boxers. The younger man touches his back more firmly now, scraping his short nails along his muscles.

"I love when you mark me that way." whispers Jack in a heated tone, touching Ianto's cock, stroking slowly.

"Fuck, Jack..." grunts Ianto, applying more pressure with his nails.

"So, what do you want?"

Ianto's answer is to somehow turn them around, straddling his hips, his bare arse now resting against Jack's trapped dick. He started moving slowly, grinding against the bulge, moaning with Jack's sharp intake of breath.

"What do you think?"

Jack raises himself, gripping that slim waist hard, reaching Ianto's mouth with his lips. The kiss is frantic and urgent, Ianto's movements becoming faster.

"I think you want me to fuck you." whispers Jack against those red and swollen lips when the kiss finishes.

Ianto grips his hair, smiling almost sweetly, his face and neck flushed with arousal.

"You got it sir."

Jack laughs against that mouth, his hands gripping that lovely arse, parting the cheeks and touching Ianto's hole. The Welsh man moans, gripping his hair harder, rubbing wantonly against his hands.

"Do it." is his husky plea.

Jack is more than happy to comply.

------

Midnight until the sun rose. By the time the first rays entered the room, Ianto was fast asleep, draped all over his body, snoring softly.

Jack didn't know why he was remembering that now. But he couldn't help but feel the tears running down his face when he kissed those lips one last time. Couldn't help but feel shocked at discovering that those lips were getting colder and colder. Until they were just empty, abandoned skin.

Jack raised his head and looked at the glass cabin where the so-called four-five-six were, hatred and sadness covering his eyes. He looked at Ianto's face once more, touching the cold skin.

"I loved you too, you know? Even if you'll never know that. That's why I said..." the air started to miss on his lungs. "...that I'll never forget you."

He let himself fall on the floor, hugging Ianto from behind, the poison running through his veins quicker. He held him close to his chest, remembering that last they were so close together, closer as one being could be.

"Good bye...Ianto Jones."

The darkness engulfed him as Jack died, holding Ianto on his arms.

He raises his head, his breathing failing for a minute. But one look at Jack's face told everything he needed to know.

"I'm so sorry."

Jack's smile was so bitter and empty that he got scared for a minute. He never saw that look on the captain's face before.

"I just need to get drunk first, then we can talk Doctor."

The Time Lord asked the barman to refill his drink and got a new one for Jack. The immortal seated beside him.

"Now I know how you feel."

The Doctor didn't say anything. He just raised his glass and took one swallow, following Jack into stupor.

------

Once upon a time, there was a man who couldn't die. In order to avoid being hurt, he didn't get involved with anything or anyone.

He lived his life just passing through time and events.

He thought he was doing fine.

Until he met a man who challenged him and betrayed him and fascinated him in all senses.

Finally Jack Harkness could feel again.

When Ianto Jones died, the part that made him human broke.

From there on, he swore he would never love again.

He didn't.

END


End file.
